Regardless of tissue of origin, metastatic cancers uniformly carry poor prognoses. Conventional chemo- and radiotherapy are largely ineffective for late stage disease. The emerging field of tumor immunology offers new therapeutic options. Novel therapeutics that seek to induce anti-tumor immunity, such as immune checkpoint inhibitors, chimeric antigen receptor cell therapies, and tumor-associated antigen cancer vaccines show promise, but the development of immunotherapy for cancer is in an early stage and it is likely that, as with other cancer therapies, immunotherapies will be combined for optimal efficacy. Each cancer type is unique but many solid tumors metastasize to the lungs. An option with limited exploration is direct application of immunostimulatory reagents into the suspected metastatic site or an identified tumor. This approach, in situ vaccination, can modulate the local microenvironment and, like therapies such as T cell checkpoint blocking antibodies, can relieve immunosuppression and potentiate anti-tumor immunity against antigens expressed by the tumor.
Research into nanoparticles as cancer therapies to this point has largely focused on them as a delivery platform: the loading of particles with tumor-associated antigen and immune agonists for the stimulation of anti-tumor immunity, or the loading of particles with pre-existing conventional chemotherapeutic drugs for delivery to tumors as a means to reduce toxicity. Sheen et al., Wiley Interdiscip Rev Nanomed Nanobiotechnol., 6(5):496-505 (2014). However, the tendency of nanoparticles to interact with and to be ingested by innate immune cells gives them potential as immunostimulatory, immunoregulatory and immunostimulatory agents if they modulate the characteristics of the ingesting innate immune population.
Virus-like particles (VLPs) refer to the spontaneous organization of coat proteins into the three dimensional capsid structure of a particular virus. Like active viruses, these particles are in the 20-500 nm size range, but they are devoid of the virus nucleic acid. VLPs have already been deployed as antigen components of antiviral vaccines against infectious counterpart viruses hepatitis B (Halperin et al., Vaccine, 30(15):2556-63 (2012)) and human papilloma virus (Moreira et al., Hum Vaccin., 7(7):768-75(2011)). By preventing infection with viruses that cause cancer, vaccines utilizing VLPs are currently contributing to reductions in cancer incidence.
Recent studies have demonstrated that VLP therapeutic efficacy extends beyond the specific antigen array that they carry and that they may possess inherent immunogenic properties that can stimulate immune responses against infectious agents that do not carry any antigen included in the VLP. Rynda-Apple et al., Nanomed., 9(12):1857-68 (2014)). VLPs have shown the ability to induce protective immune responses in the respiratory tract in mouse models of infectious diseases of the lungs. VLP treatment protected mice from bacterial pneumonia caused by methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) (Rynda-Apple et al., Am J Pathol., 181(1):196-210 (2012)) and Coxiella burnetii (Wiley et al., PLoS ONE., 4(9):e7142 (2009)). VLPs have also been shown to protect mice in various influenza models. Patterson et al., ACS Nano., 7(4):3036-44 (2013); Richert et al., Eur J Immunol., 44(2):397-408 (2014). Protective immunity in these models was associated with recruitment, activation, and increased antigen-processing capabilities, formation of inducible bronchus-associated lymphoid tissue (iBALTs), and stimulation of CD4+ T and B lymphocytes and CD8+ T cells. It is important to note that these studies reported robust induction of both innate and adaptive immunity and that the VLPs utilized were not antigenic ally related to the infectious agents, yet appeared to exert their therapeutic effect via the inherent immunomodulatory nature of the particles. The mechanistic basis of immunomodulation of any VLP is not known, but it is possible that some VLPs have more of that capacity than others.